From the EP 0 496 950 B1 is known an aiming device for an implant to attend trochanter and subtrochanter fractures comprising a head with a pin for holding a femur pin which is inserted into the marrow area. Furthermore, this aiming device comprises an aiming arm, which is mounted laterally on the head and extends approximately parallel to the femur pin and comprises at least two slanted aiming bores aligned to proximal slanted bores of the femur pin for a shank neck screw and at least one transverse aiming bore aligned with a distal transverse bore of the femur pin for a distal locking screw for accomodating a bore sleeve. The head is in its conventional form of embodiment undetachably mounted on the aiming arm. Furthermore, the head comprises arresting means for detachable mounting as well as a striking surface for driving in the femur pin. The aiming arm comprises a plurality of slanted aiming bores which are at different angles relative to the aiming arm axis and are at least partially crossed by the transverse aiming bore. This design allows accommodation of all aiming bores in a relatively short section of the aiming device, so that the aiming device can be of respective compact construction.
A disadvantage of the known design lies in the rigid association of all aiming bores relative to each other. In particular, the known aiming device does not allow in particular matching of transverse aiming bores to different distal transverse bores of the femur pin. It has to be taken into consideration that modern femur pins have elongated transverse bores in the distal area in order to be either statically or dynamically locked. The known aiming device is unsuitable for this due to the static association of the aiming bores relative to each other.